


All's Fair in Love and War

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Non-Canon Relationship, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Protective Fred, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Fred hadn't planned on his final few months at Hogwarts being anything special. But when doing a simple favour for Harry, Ron, and Hermione finds him and George caught up in a rescue mission and the battle that starts the Second Wizarding War; Fred realises the lengths he would go to, to protect the girl he loves.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	All's Fair in Love and War

Sitting beside George at the top of the steps that led to Umbridges office, Fred couldn't help but glance around at the paintings that filled the surrounding walls.

"It's going to be weird to leave."

George nodded. "I know. I didn't think I'd miss it, but I do. And we haven't even left yet!"

Fred gave him a gentle nudge with his elbow. "But we could have though. If it hadn't been for me."

George nodded. "Yeah. But mate if it was going to make you miserable then there was no point."

"I know. But it's because of me we're having to delay our big opening."

George shook his head and put an arm around him.

"It'll be fine. We've got everything set up and ready to go. Anyway, it's the end of term soon. We still have plenty of time to get it all up and running."

Fred nodded. "Thank you. I know you didn't want to stay, and I know I was going back on what we agreed. I really appreciate it George. So much."

George shot him a grin. "It's fine. Just be warned the next time I change my mind on something, I will be using this against you if you try and argue."

Fred laughed and George tightened his hug.

"Look, did I want to stay? Honestly, not really. But I'm going nowhere without you. We do this together or not at all. And if staying here a bit longer was going to make you happy then that's good enough for me."

"I don't deserve you sometimes." Fred whispered. George gave an immodest shrug.

"I have been saying that for years. So glad you finally worked it out."

Fred went to reply when he could hear raised voices from further down the stairs. Unsurprisingly they belonged to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred's stomach clenched. Although he hadn't said anything, one of the reasons he'd wanted to stay was to keep an eye on Hermione. At the end of every school year her, Ron and Harry had gotten into some sort of trouble, and Fred knew this year would be no exception. With the added issue of Voldemort's return, he hadn't wanted to be away from Hogwarts if there was even the slightest chance of Hermione being in danger.

"Harry stop!"

Fred could see the three of them were now hallway up the staircase. Harry had his back to them, but he could just about see Ron and Hermione staring at him in concern. Hermione sighed.

"Harry are you sure about what you saw?"

"It couldn't have been much clearer Hermione!"

"Mate we're not saying that." Ron added. "We just mean…well…"

"Well, what?"

"What if Voldemort made you see Sirius….on purpose?" Hermione asked softly. "What if he is just using him to get to you?"

Fred glanced over at George who was sharing his look of concern. He then turned back to see Harry shake his head.

"So, what if he is? I'm just supposed to let him die! Hermione he is the _only_ family I've got left!"

"You know the….'adventures' those three get into at the end of the year?" George murmured. "Well, I think another one might be starting."

The fear began to build up again in Fred's stomach and he hurried to his feet with George, just as Harry reached them. Although Fred had one of his usual jokey greetings on the tip of his tongue, one look at Harrys face silenced him.

"Are you alright?" George asked. Harry sighed.

"We need to get into Umbridges office."

Fred gave a small nod and glanced briefly at Hermione.

"Any reason why?"

"It's nothing." Harry cut in. "We just need to get in so can you move please?"

For a second, Fred wondered about complying. Whatever was going on, this wasn't the first time those three had gotten themselves involved in something. Whilst he wouldn't say they were experienced, he knew they could handle themselves.

Yet one look at Hermione's face had him staying where he was. He noted that George wasn't moving either.

"We can help you get in, but first tell us what's happening."

"Harry had a vision of Vol….of You Know Who torturing Sirius." Ron said. He gave Harry and small smile.

"Mate does it honestly matter if they know?"

Fred had whipped out his wand the moment his brother had mentioned Voldemort's name.

"Do you think it's real?" George asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. He's all I have left so I'm not taking any chances. Now will you help us get into her office so we can go and help!"

"Sure." Fred nodded. "Give us a few minutes. It takes more than a simple _Alohomora_ to open this door up. Believe me, we've tried."

He turned and knelt down in front of the door and gently pushed the tip of his wand into the keyhole. A hand came down on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Hermione had knelt down beside him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Fred beamed at her. "You guys always have such amazing stories to tell during the Summer. I fancied being a part of the action for once."

She smiled. "You and I both know that's not why you're helping. So, thank you."

Fred hurriedly turned his attention to the lock. Whilst there was a part of him that was helping Harry because 'it was the right thing to do'. The reality was that he would do anything for Hermione. Anything at all. The fact he was even still at Hogwarts was proof enough of that. He began muttering the needed spell under his breath.

"Can you hurry up?" Harry asked.

"Mate he's going as fast as he can okay." Ron replied. Fred ignored them both and focused on the task. There was a sudden _woosh_ of magic and he heard the lock click back. Unable to stop himself he stood up and opened the door with a flourish.

"After you."

Unsurprisingly, Harry practically ran into the room with Ron and Harry close behind. Fred knew he and George should leave them to it. Yet both of them instead entered Umbridges office and shut the door behind them. Harry dropped to his knees by the fireplace.

"So…what exactly is the plan then?" George asked. Ron shrugged.

"Err….we hadn't really thought that far. None of our plans usually work out anyway. We just sort of make it up as we go along."

"I suppose make contact with the Order?" Hermione suggested. Harry however shook his head.

"There's no time. I need to get to Sirius."

"You mean 'we' need to get to him." Hermione corrected. Fred couldn't help but smile at that. Harry glanced up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're coming with you of course."

Harry shook his head. "Not this time. It's too dangerous."

"Yes because the past four years weren't dangerous at all?" Ron joked. He leaned over and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Look, we've been through a lot together so I'm a little surprised you haven't picked up on this yet. But no matter what the danger is we're in it together. All three of us. Got it?"

Fred noticed a look of confusion on Harrys face and he couldn't help but frown. How could Harry not have realised that his two best friends would never leave him? He'd known it the moment Ron had finished his first year and come home with stories about the Philosophers stone. Harry bit his lip.

"Together?"

Ron nodded firmly. "We're in it together mate."

"Yes you certainly are."

Fred whirled round to see the glaring figure of Professor Umbridge standing in the doorway with Malfoy and his cronies sniggering behind her. Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

"Caught you right in the act! Away from the fireplace!"

Fred shared a glance with George and the two of them backed away from the door. He could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione staying exactly where they were. Umbridge sighed.

"Mr Malfoy, if you and your friends could go and bring the others here that would be appreciated. I'm sure Mr Zabini and the others can keep an eye on these five."

Fred watched as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle hurried away. With a sneer, Umbridge entered her office and was closely followed by Blaise and two other Slytherins that Fred recognised from his own year. Umbridge drew out her chair from under the desk.

"Sit down Mr Potter."

Harry didn't move. Without blinking, Umbridge reached out and grabbed the front of his jacket.

"Sit down!"

She yanked him forward and Harry half fell into the chair.

"Leave him alone!" Ron yelled. He darted forward but Blaise simply pushed him back against the wall. Fred moved forward when one of the Slytherins grabbed his arm and pushed him towards Ron and Hermione.

"Stay there!"

George stumbled beside him and Fred found himself between his brother and Hermione. She gave him a shaky smile.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." Fred smiled back in the hope of reassuring her. He let his hand gently brush against hers.

"We'll be fine."

There was a pause before Hermione fingers gently curled around his own. Fred risked a glanced down to make sure he hadn't imagined it. Although he knew it wasn't the time or the place, he couldn't help but beam at the sight of his hand in Hermione's.

"Caught this lot trying to help the Weasley girl."

Fred glanced up to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushing Neville, Luna, and Ginny into the room. He clenched his fists at the sight of Goyle gripping his younger sisters arm tightly.

"Hey!" George dove forward and ripped Goyle away.

"Hands off our sister."

Umbridge tutted. "I really don't think either of you are in a position to make demands. Mr Malfoy if you'd be so kind as to keep an eye on Miss Granger."

Fred tightened his hold on Hermione's hand as Draco moved to stand behind her. He kept his wand out with a sneer.

"I wouldn't try anything."

"You'd best not." Fred snapped. Hermione shot him a grateful smile before they both turned back to see Umbridge looming over Harry.

"What were you doing hmm? Hoping to get a message to Dumbledore."

Harry stayed silent.

"I will ask you again." Umbridge said. "What were you doing?"

Harry remained silent. Umbridge stepped back from the chair and – for a few seconds – Fred assumed she would move onto one of them. Instead, she smiled sweetly at Harry before bringing her hand down and striking him across the face. Fred flinched at the sound.

"Tell me what you were doing!"

She slapped him again and Fred needed to use his other arm to keep Hermione back. Blaise was having less luck with Ron. Fred watched his younger brother push at the Slytherin.

"Get away from him you old hag!"

Umbridge struck Harry once more before stepping back. She gently smoothed down her jacket with a smile. For a few moments, it was clear no one knew what to do. Or at least, no one knew what to do without making the situation worse. Fred went to whisper something to Hermione when footsteps could be heard moving towards the doorway. Fred's heart sank at the sight of Professor Snape. He eyed the scene before him before turning back to Umbridge. His face unmoving.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes Severus." Umbridge's voice was light but Fred could hear the tension lacing it.

"I need you to supply me with some Veratisium. Mr Potter and his friends are being incredibly stubborn."

If Snape was surprised at the request, he didn't show it.

"I'm afraid my stocks are incredibly low. Too low to be used with any success."

"I see." Umbridge replied stiffly. "Very well, you may go."

Snape moved, but before he could turn, Harry shouted at him desperately.

"He's got Padfoot!"

Snape froze and then glanced over his shoulder.

"What?"

"He's got Padfoot, at the place where it's hidden!"

Fred had no idea what Harry was talking about. But from the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, they did. Umbridge glanced from Harry to Snape.

"Have you any idea what he's going on about Severus."

There was a pause before Snape shook his head.

"No idea."

With that he turned and hurried back down the steps. Umbridge shut the door behind him before pulling out her wand.

"Well, since we don't have any Veratisium, we need to find other ways of getting the truth from you." She cleared her throat. "The Cruciatus Curse should serve well enough."

There was a gasp from everyone in the room.

"That's illegal." Hermione spat. Umbridge narrowed her eyes and Fred tightened his hold on her as the older woman advanced.

"Cornelius instructed me to use all methods at my disposal."

She raised her wand and aimed it straight at Hermione.

"Perhaps we should start with you Miss Granger?"

"Hurt her and I'll kill you."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Fred knew Hermione was staring at him. But it was Umbridge's gaze he forced himself to meet. He held Hermione close against him.

"I mean it."

Something flickered in Umbridges eyes and she moved back towards Harry.

"Well then Mr Potter. You leave me no other choice."

George held Ginny close against him, trying to ensure she didn't see. Ron now needed two Slytherins to hold him back and Fred found himself ready to turn Hermione away, so she didn't see anything. Umbridge aimed her wand at Harry.

"Cru-"

"Tell her Harry!"

Everyone – Fred included – turned to stare at Hermione. She nodded weakly.

"If you won't, then I will."

"Tell me about what Miss Granger?" Umbridge snapped.

Hermione paused for a moment before speaking.

"Dumbledores secret weapon."

Fred risked a glance at Harry and Ron. Both stared at Hermione in astonishment.

"Where is this secret weapon?" Umbridge asked.

Hermione went to answer when she was cut off with a gasp. Malfoy gave another tug on her hair.

"It's a lie Professor. Dumbledore doesn't have any kind of weapon."

"Oi!" Fred reached over and ripped Malfoys hand away. "Get off her!"

Hermione rubbed her scalp. "It's….it's in the Forbidden forest. He showed Harry ages ago. He planned to use it against you and the Ministry."

"I see." Umbridge drew herself up to her full height.

"You and Mr Potter will show me."

Hermione gave a meek nod and hurriedly untucked herself from Fred's side. He went to move forward when Malfoy showed him back.

"Not you Weasel. You're staying here with us."

Fred pushed him away. "Hermione?"

She shot him a small smile. "We'll be fine. I promise."

"See?" Malfoy sneered. "She doesn't need a dirt-poor weasel hanging round her."

Fred ignored Malfoys insult and watched as Umbridge ushered Harry and Hermione from the room. Malfoy shot him one last sneer before letting him go and moving towards the centre of Umbridge's office.

"I'd take one last look at this place. It's not like you'll ever be back at Hogwarts to see any of it again."

George rolled his eyes. "Given we're in our final year I really don't think that's something we're concerned about."

Fred nodded along with his brother. "Honestly, Malfoy. You'll have to do better than that."

Out of the corner of his eye, Fred could see the two students guarding Ron had moved away. Meaning he was able to try and sneak his wand out without being noticed. He turned back to Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

"Anyway. Since we're going to be here for a while, does anyone want any sweets?"

"I'm not taking anything from you Weasel."

"Charming." George pretended to be hurt. "And we made them especially for you as well."

Fred nodded. Ron had his wand out and he could see Ginny reaching for hers. George moved so he covered their sister as much as he could.

"All that hard work for nothing?" Fred placed a hand on his heart. "Not even a thank you."

"I won't take something touched by blood traitors." Malfoy spat. Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting. You won't take out sweets, but you will take that."

"What?"

Fred nodded over his shoulder. "That."

Malfoy spun round just as Ron hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex.

* * *

Hermione's lungs screamed at her in the effort to keep up with Harry. With Umbridge safely in the Centaurs hands, their main focus was to get back to her office and get the others out. They stumbled to a halt on the wooden bridge to catch their breath.

"Good plan." Harry wheezed. "Even had us fooled."

Hermione smiled to herself. "I didn't think she'd believe me. But I guess she's so obsessed with taking down Dumbledore she'd believe anything. Anyway, I couldn't have her use that curse on you."

Harry shot her a grateful smile. "So, what now?"

"We find the others and then..?" Hermione trailed off as she saw a group of six people hurrying down the bridge towards them.

"Looks like they beat us to it." Harry remarked. Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself as she noted that whilst Harry was staring at the entire group – his gaze was focused on Ginny alone. Then again, the second her eyes spotted Fred bringing up the rear she found herself unable to turn away. The others came to a breathless halt.

"How did you guys get out?" Harry asked.

There was a silence, with everyone looking at everyone else as though they would tell the story.

"It was Ron and Ginny." George said. "Ron hit Malfoy in the face with a Bat-Bogey Hex."

"And then Ginny hit Crabbe and Goyle with Stinging Jinxes." Fred added. "They were great."

"Don't forget Neville." Ron added. "He locked Blaise's legs together when he tried to grab my wand."

"The others just ran off." Fred grinned wildly. "But those three were amazing."

"Yeah well." Ron shuffled his feet. "You and George were great as well. If you hadn't distracted them, then none of it would have worked."

Hermione blinked up at Fred. "What did you do?"

"What we do best." He winked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"They started talking and didn't shut up."

"Hey." George protested. "Our conversational skills were instrumental. Ron just said so."

Hermione kept her gaze on Fred. She could still hear his words from earlier ringing round her head.

_Hurt her and I'll kill you._

He'd meant it. She'd seen his eyes when he stared at Umbridge. Hermione would be lying if she said she hadn't been scared when Umbridge had threatened her. But the moment those words left Fred's lips, she'd known she'd be okay. The only question was to find out why he had said those words at all. Hermione had an idea in the back of her mind. But it was far too much to hope for.

"So then?" Ron asked. "What now?"

"We need to get to London. To the Ministry." Harry said. "That's where Sirius is."

"But how do we get there?" George asked. "No offence to anyone but….well not everyone here is the best broom flyer."

Hermione knew she wasn't the only person staring at the twins.

"You're coming with us?" Harry asked.

Fred and George nodded.

"Of course." Fred said. "We're not leaving you lot now."

"Look." Harry sighed. "I think I should go alone. It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've all done. But this is too dangerous."

"Don't you ever listen?" Ron smiled. "We're coming with you. End of."

Harry didn't say anything, but Hermione could see the gratitude in his eyes. The others were all nodding in agreement and Hermione glanced at Fred. He shot her a smile and she inched towards him and took his hand.

"It'll be dangerous." She whispered. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know." He whispered back. "But I'm not leaving you."

Hermione wanted to ask if the "you" meant the group in general, or just her. But she knew this wasn't the time or place. Fred gave her a small smile before he let go of her hand.

"So back to my question." George asked. "How do we get to London."

"That's obvious."

"Everyone turned to look at Luna who smiled.

"We fly of course."

* * *

Fred knew he wasn't the only one who was staring at the empty field in disbelief.

"Luna I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are we meant to be looking at?" Ron asked. Fred watched the younger girl move towards a space in the field and gently reach out. Her hand patted the air and Fred bit back his comment when he saw Harry do exactly the same.

"They're Thestrals." Harry explained. "They pull the carriages that meet us at the station."

"I'll take your word for it." Fred muttered. He then cleared his throat.

"So….they'll get us to London?"

Luna nodded. "They can fly. We'll ride them."

"Right." Fred straightened up in the hope the pooling dread in his stomach would go away.

"Of course. We'll just all get on invisible creatures and fly to London. Easy."

"There's not enough here for one each, so we'll have to share." Harry patted the air in front of him before reaching out to grab at it. Fred's mouth dropped at the sight of Harry pulling himself up into the air and then hovering in front of them. His legs were very clearly on either side of something, and both of his arms were outstretched and gripping something tightly.

"Um….how do we get on if we can't see them?" Ron asked. From the shared glances of the others, Fred knew they'd all been thinking that.

"Me and Luna can help." Harry nodded. "Come on."

Fred watched as Ginny was the first to move forward. When she made for the same Thestral that Harry was on, he shared a smug grin with George and Ron. The sooner their sister admitted how she felt about Harry, the better. Even with Harry's help, it took a good few minutes before she was safely perched behind him. Fred sighed.

"Might as well get this over with. You're going to have to help Luna."

"Of course."

Fred allowed Luna to move him towards where one of the creatures was. He reached out tentatively with both hands and was shocked for them to brush against scaly skin. Up close he could have sworn he heard panting from the air in front of him. Luna gently guided his hands along the Thestrals back and neck. Fred couldn't help but shudder as his fingers brushed over the scaly skin and protruding bones.

"Just hold here and push yourself up."

"It won't…it won't move will it?"

Luna shook her head. "It'll be fine. Go on."

Fred took a deep breath and tightly gripped the Thestrals bony back. With a gasp he pushed himself up and found himself draped over the creature. His hands scrabbled about for something to hold and he forced himself to swing one leg over. Satisfied he wasn't going to fall off, he shakily sat up and looked down. Despite being able to feel the creature, it still shook him to look down and see nothing. He tightened his hold on the Thestrals and forced himself to look ahead.

"Who's next then?" Luna asked.

"I'm going with you." Neville said. "You know what you're doing with these."

Fred glanced over at his brothers and Hermione. Although this wasn't exactly the time or place, he couldn't help but hope Hermione would choose to ride with him. Not that this was the time to be thinking about her arms around his waist and her body against his. But he couldn't help it.

"Me and George will share." Ron shot him a smile. "Hermione you'd best go with Fred. Keep an eye on him."

Fred bit back on his retort and instead sent his brother a silent thanks. Hermione approached the Thestral with caution.

"Give me your hand." Fred smiled. Hermione paused before placing her hand in his and Fred gently placed it along the Thestrals side. Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's so cold!" She gasped. "And so scaly. Like a lizard."

Fred nodded. "It gets weirder once you're on it. Place your hand there. That's it. Grab me with your other one."

After several minutes and a variety of gasps and small cries, Hermione was finally sitting behind him. Her arms slid round his waist and held on tightly. Fred glanced round to see everyone was now ready to go. He gripped the Thestrals mane.

"Any idea how you get one of these to go?" George shouted.

As Luna explained what to do, Fred was aware of Hermione shaking behind him. He let go of the Thestral with one hand and gently placed it over hers.

"Hey." He whispered. "You'll be fine. I won't let you fall."

"I don't like heights." She mumbled into his shoulder. "I really don't. Fred I can't do this. I don't want to."

He softly shushed her. "Listen to me. I won't let anything happen okay? Just keep a tight hold on me and don't look down. You'll be perfectly safe."

"Promise?"

Fred glanced over his shoulder and shot her a beaming smile.

"I promise. Now hold on."

Hermione tightened his grip seconds before he dug his heels in and the Thestral leapt into the air. Fred's stomach lurched and he kept his gaze straight ahead. Hermione's arms dug uncomfortably into his waist, but he kept quiet. A bit of discomfort was nothing if it meant she felt safe. He glanced over to see Ron and George flying beside him.

"Think I prefer a broom mate." George's face was white. "At least I can see those."

Fred nodded. As the group soared into the air he hoped for all their sakes – but especially Hermione's – that they reached London sooner rather than later.

* * *

When they landed, Fred couldn't help but notice how everyone, but Luna were in a rush to dismount. Hermione practically jumped from the Thestrals back, and his own legs were shaking when he hit the ground. Even Harry seemed shaken by the experience. Although Fred suspected some of this was worry for Sirius.

"I'm never doing that again." George hugged him close. "Never. I'd rather walk back to Hogwarts."

Fred gave a shaky laugh before turning to Hermione. Although her face was whiter than he'd ever seen it, her eyes sparkled up at him.

"Thank you." She pulled him into a hug. "For not letting me fall."

It was far too easy to hold onto her and never let go. Fred kissed her cheek before he could stop himself.

"I promised didn't I?"

Hermione nodded shyly. Aware of the others watching them, Fred eased out of her hold and cleared his throat.

"So, what now then?"

"We find the Department of Mysteries." Harry said. Fred shared a glance with George.

"That's where Dad was attacked." George said. "You think Sirius is there?"

"It's what I saw." Harry said. "Come on."

Fred watched him and the others start to head into the Ministry of Magic. George shot him a weak smile before joining and soon it was just him and Hermione left. She smiled at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine too."

Fred bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her properly. But a glance at their surroundings reminded him why they were here. He forced himself to smile.

"Ladies first."

With a grin, Hermione hurried to join the others. Fred stayed where he was for a few moments before hurrying after her.

He had no idea what was waiting for them in the Department of Mysteries. But whatever it was, he would do whatever it took to make sure Hermione came through it.

* * *

No one spoke as they made their way down towards the Department of Mysteries. Hermione could tell Harry wanted to just apparate there straightaway. But with Fred and George being the only ones with Apparating licences, they had to take the longer route. Her stomach had finally settled from the Thestral ride, although she wasn't looking forward to repeating the experience when they had to go back to Hogwarts. Not that the experience had been a completely bad thing. She was sure she could still feel Fred's hand on hers and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't dreamed of holding him like that. Not in these circumstances maybe, but him and her in each other's arms was something that had crossed her mind of more than one occasion.

"Um….are you sure we're going the right way mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure. It's got to be this way."

Given the late hour, Hermione wasn't surprised to find the Ministry empty. Yet the lack of people to fill the huge halls didn't exactly make it a comforting location to be. Harry began to pick up his pace as they neared a black wooden door.

"Harry are you sure it's this way?"

He didn't reply and was instead running towards the wooden door. With a glance at Ron, Hermione picked u[ her own pace to catch up with him. She reached him just as Harry reached for the handle.

"Harry are you sure Sirius is here? The Department of Mysteries is huge! He could be anywhere!"

Harry nodded. "I know. But we have to start somewhere."

This wasn't how Hermione would have approached it. She'd have tried to get a plan of the area and work out an ideal hiding place for keeping someone prisoner. Not go for the first door you came across. But then again it wasn't her Godfather's life on the line. Harry glanced at her and Ron before pushing the door open and hurrying through. Hermione went to follow when Ron stopped her.

"Do you honestly think Sirius is here?" He whispered. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. But we're here now aren't we."

Ron nodded and the pair of them hurried after Harry. Hermione was aware of the others following them into the dark room. She held her wand up.

" _Lumos maxima."_

A bright glow came from the tip of her wand and she saw the same from Ron, Luna, and Fred's wand. Through the glows she could see Fred watching her nervously.

"Not quite what I imagined." He whispered. Hermione nodded before turning her gaze to the room they found themselves in. Her and Ron raised their wands to get a better look.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "There's….there's thousands of them!"

High shelves surrounded them; all filled with small crystal balls filled with blue smoke. Hermione could see labels attached to the ones closest. She could see Harry standing a few feet away and she noted that the main corridor they were standing in had several turnings breaking off at intervals.

"How far does this go?" Ginny asked.

"No idea." Hermione replied. "It's…huge."

"I can't help but feel that these crystal balls aren't ones that you get away with breaking." Ron eyed them closely. "Sirius can't be here."

Hermione went to say the same to Harry, only to find him walking down the corridor.

"Harry?"

He didn't reply.

"Does he often just wander off?" Fred asked dryly. Hermione glanced over at Ron who nodded.

"Yes." They said.

With the others close behind. Hermione hurried after Harry who suddenly turned right.

"Harry!" She quickened her pace. "Harry!"

He'd come to a halt halfway down the narrow corridor and Hermione could see him reaching for one of the crystal balls.

"Harry?"

He didn't respond and Hermione could see he was so absorbed in the crystal ball that he hadn't heard her.

"Harry!"

He gingerly picked up the crystal ball and Hermione could see it was filled with blue and white smoke.

"Harry…what is that?"

He clutched it tightly in his hand. "I think this was what Voldemort was after. I kept seeing it in my dreams. It's what Arthur was attacked over."

"That thing there?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"It's a prophecy. About Voldemort….and me."

"So, what do we do with it?" Ron asked. Harry went to answer when Fred's voice stopped him.

"Err….I think someone else is here."

Hermione hurried back to where the others were standing at the end of the turning. For a few seconds, she wondered if Fred had imagined it. But thanks to the glows from the crystal balls and the lights from their wands, she could see someone moving down the corridor towards them.

"Stay together." Harry hissed. The group bunched together, and Hermione found herself next to Fred who was staring at the oncoming figure grimly. They drew nearer and Hermione flinched at the mask covering their face. The figure raised their wand and waved it in front of their face. The black mask melted away and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Lucius Malfoy!"

"Figures." Fred muttered. Hermione realised he had inched forward slightly. Harry aimed his wand at Lucius.

"Where's Sirius!"

Lucius smirked. "You only saw an image of what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. An image he knew would bring you here to collect that."

He pointed at the prophecy in Harrys hand.

"Now hand it over."

A giggle filled the silence and Hermione could see another figure behind Lucius. This one was smaller and without a mask. Through the mask of black hair, Hermione could see the madness raging in the woman's eyes. She saw Neville freeze at the sight of her. The woman giggled again.

"Look at the itty, bitty, ickle baby all grown up."

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville gasped. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Neville Longbottom is it?" She grinned wildly. "How's your mum and dad?"

"Better now they're about to be avenged!"

He darted forward but Harry held him back just as Bellatrix aimed her wand at him. Lucius smiled at the sight.

"Now, why don't we all just calm down?"

Hermione noted Bellatrix didn't seem too pleased at this idea. There was a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see two more cloaked and masked figures moving down the corridor to her right. She aimed her wand at them, aware of Fred doing the same. She didn't have to look to know the other corridors were now filled with Death Eaters.

"Why does Voldemort want this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix snarled. "You filthy _half-blood!"_

"Hand over the prophecy." Lucius repeated. Hermione glanced over to see Harry shake his head. Lucius sighed.

"Do you not want to know yourself? Why Voldemort chose you? Why he killed your parents. Why you have your scar? It's all in there."

The Death Eaters were moving closer and Hermione looked up at Fred. Although his eyes hadn't moved from the figures, his hand slid into hers.

"I've waited fourteen years." Harry said. Lucius nodded.

"I know."

"So, I guess I can wait a little longer. NOW"

" _STUPEFY!"_

Hermione's voice was lost amongst the others as the stunning spells blasted the Death Eaters away. Fred's grip on her hand tightened and he pulled her down the corridor along with Harry and the others.

"Stay close." Fred urged. Hermione flung another stunning spell over her shoulder. The others were a few feet in front of them. Hermione was so focused on the risk of Death Eaters behind her, that she didn't stop to consider what was going on in front. Her and Fred stumbled to a halt as a black cloud appeared in front of them and a Death Eater materialised – cutting them off from the others. Hermione opened her mouth, but the Death Eater aimed his wand at Fred, and he was flung backwards.

"Fred!"

His body skidded to a halt a few feet behind. The Death Eater glanced down- their faces obscured by the mask. Hermione moved forward but the Death Eater backhanded her across the face. Unprepared for a physical attack she stumbled against the nearest shelf and crashed into the prophecies lining the shelves. The emerging smoke stung her eyes and broken glass cut into her hands and face.

" _Stupefy!"_

The Death Eater vanished in the same black smoke. Hermione registered the sound of someone running towards her. Fred gently shook her.

"Hermione? Hermione are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She stumbled to her feet, brushing off the shards of glass from her clothes. Fred eyed the small cuts on her hands, and she noticed the anger in his eyes as he looked at her face.

"You're bleeding."

Hermione raised a hand and felt several small cuts on her cheek and forehead.

"It's nothing. It's fine."

Fred shook his head. "It's not _fine_ Hermione. He hurt you!"

Hermione took his hand. "I know. But right now, we have bigger things to worry about than a few cuts and bruises."

With a small nod, Fred reached out and picked a small piece of broken glass from her hair.

"If I see another Death Eater I might just throw away my wand and punch him in the face."

His fingers moved from her hair to run down her face.

"Especially if I see the one who hit you."

Her breath caught in her throat at the look in Fred's eyes. The same look he'd had when Umbridge had threatened her.

"Fred I…." She forced herself to focus. "We should find the others."

"Um…yeah." Fred dropped his hand. "Come on. I think I heard George that way…somewhere."

Hermione took off after him as he ran through the narrow corridors. She could hear sounds of spells being fired from both Death Eaters and from the others. Who was winning she couldn't tell. Fred ushered her through a narrow gap between some of the shelves.

"I think I can see George and Ginny."

Hermione pushed herself through the small corridor – mindful not to break any more prophecies – and burst out into a larger corridor where the others had stumbled to a halt. She noticed both Ron and Luna were bleeding whilst Ginny seemed to be leaning heavily against George.

"Everyone alright?" Harry asked. They all nodded. Hermione glanced down the corridor in time to see a wall of black smoke racing towards them with a shriek.

"Um…"

With a smile, Ginny stepped forward and pointed her wand at the oncoming mass.

" _Reducto!"_

The black smoke burst into a wall of bright lights. The sudden forced caused Hermione to stumble back.

"Bloody hell Gin." Ron smiled. "I'm starting to think you like that spell a bit too much."

Silence settled for a few moments before the prophecies at the far end of the corridor began to fall from the shelves – which in turn began to collapse. Hermione gripped her wand as she realised the damage was moving closer and closer.

"Think you might have over done it a bit sis." George remarked.

No one said anything as they turned and ran. Hermione's ear were ringing with the sound of smashing glass and despite their speed, she knew it was getting closer and closer. Within seconds, glass of raining down on them and they were having to bunch together to avoid the toppling shelves.

"Towards the door!" Harry yelled.

In amongst the debris, something grabbed Hermione's hand. She glanced over to see Fred smiling at her. He too now sported a small cut on the side of his head, and she could see the glass clinging to his hair.

"Nearly there!"

Hermione forced her legs to give one last burst of speed. Harry reached the door first and pushed it open. As one by one people shot through it, Hermione felt Fred move behind her and push her forward through the door.

Hermione's first thought as she went through the door was that they were safe. But the empty air they were now falling through gave her a whole new kind of terror.

* * *

Fred shoved Hermione through the door and was quick to follow. For a few seconds he wondered if that was that. That it was over, and they could go back to Hogwarts. A thought that was quickly replaced by the realisation that they were falling.

He could see Hermione a few feet away. The air rushed around him and he could see the upcoming ground. Fred blindly reached out for her even though he knew she was too far away.

"Hermione I-"

The falling stopped. Hovering a few inches from the ground, Fred forced himself to breathe.

"What the- "

He hit the ground with a thud. All around him he could hear similar moans and groans from the others. Flexing out his hands, Fred eyes the gazes on his palms with a grimace. He looked up to see George helping Luna whilst Neville was unsteadily getting to his feet. Hermione groaned beside him.

"Hermione!" He shot to her side. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, eyeing her own grazed palms. "I'm fine. Bit battered and bruised."

Fred held her close with one arm and kept his wand out with the other. In the middle of the chamber was a huge lump of rock with a doorway at the very top. Faint grey smoke filled the doorway and other than a door on the other side, Fred could see no other way in or out. The black walls seemed to go on forever.

"What now?" George asked. No one seemed to have any answer. Harry and Luna began inching towards the doorway at the very top of the rock.

"Can you lot hear that?" Harry asked. "The voices in the smoke?"

"There's no one there mate." Ron said. Fred nodded.

"Harry we can't hear anything."

Harry and Luna ignored him and inched closer to the smoke-filled doorway. Fred followed them hesitantly.

"Shouldn't we think of getting out of here?"

A faint scream could be heard from up above and he tightened his hold on Hermione.

"Mate I think something's coming." Ron said to Harry. "We should go."

Harry didn't move.

"Harry please!" Hermione begged.

There was another – much louder – scream and Harry sun round with his wand raised.

"Get behind me."

No one needed further encouragement. With Hermione close against him, Fred found himself at the back at the group; all with their wands raised at the door they had fallen through. For a few seconds nothing happened.

Then the smoke engulfed them from behind.

Fred found himself shoved to the floor. He shut his eyes tight and kept Hermione close against him. Hands pulled at them both, but he forced himself to keep hold of her. Something grabbed at him, pinning him down. He could hear the cries of the others around him and he kicked out at the smoke that was starting to smother him. Hermione cried out as she was wrenched from his hold. Hands pulled him to his feet, and he found himself being dragged backwards. Smoke began to fade away from him, only to be replaced by a tall man with dark curly hair and a dark suit. He hand one arm around Fred's chest – keeping his arms trapped. The other gripped a wand which was being dug into his cheek. Fred pulled at the man's grip, but the wand moved from his cheek to his throat.

"Don't give me any excuses blood traitor." The Death Eater spat. "Stay nice and still."

Fred glanced over to his right to see George also being hold in a Death Eaters grip. Next he saw Ginny and Luna each being held whilst Bellatrix Lestrange had hold of Neville. One Death Easter had Ron in a chokehold and to his left-

"Hermione!"

The Death Eater had hold of her by the hair and was digging the tip of her wand under her chin. The man tightened his grip on her hair, and she let slip a whimper.

"Hermione!" He pushed against the arm across his chest. "Let her go!"

The Death Eater holding her simply laughed. "She's going nowhere. None of you are."

Fred turned to see Harry standing alone on the rock, with Lucius Malfoy moving towards him.

"Well, isn't this cosy. Your friends, and my friends."

With a smile, Lucius glanced around them room.

"I see we have Longbottom and Lovegood's daughter. Now what have we here?"

He began counting. "Four Weasleys! My my, your parents really need to learn how to control you all better."

Fred stiffened when his gaze landed on Hermione.

"And of course, the Mudblood."

"Don't call her that!"

Fred knew he hadn't been the only one to shout that at Lucius. He could have sworn he'd heard Ron use language he knew none of them would say in front of their mother. Lucius smiled.

"So protective of such a filthy creature. Then again, I am surrounded by blood-traitors."

With a sigh he moved back towards Harry.

"Hand over the prophecy Potter. Now."

Harry didn't move and even from his limited view, Fred knew Lucius was running out of patience.

"If you don't hand over the prophecy then I will kill your friends one by one. Starting with…" He began moving his finger around the room.

"The Mudblood!"

The Death Eater holding Hermione forced her head back even more and dug the wand into her chin. Fred fought in his own captors grip.

"No! No leave her alone!"

"Quiet!" His captor punched him in the side of his head. "Or shall we kill you first?"

"No!" George and Hermione yelled. Fred forced his aching head up to see Lucius laughing at the sight.

"This is all very amusing, but I am perfectly serious Potter. Hand it over."

Harry glanced down at the orb in his hand and Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"I warned you. Bring the Mudblood forward!"

"No!" Fred screamed. "Leave her! Please leave her!"

Hermione was forced to her knees at the very edge of the rock. Her whole body was shaking, and Fred could see tears falling down her face.

"Maybe we should give Mr Potter a warning about what happens to those who disobey us."

The Death Eater holding Hermione moved his wand and aimed it at her chest.

" _Crucio!"_

" _NO!"_

Hermione's scream rang in Fred's ears. Tears stung at his eyes as he pushed and fought against his captor with everything he had. Hermione fell limp against the man holding her. His captor punched him again, but Fred still fought. The Death Eater holding Hermione gave her a shake.

"Again?"

"No!" Harry shook his head. "No. Leave her alone. You can have it."

"I knew you would see sense." Lucius smiled. "Hand it over."

Fred was vaguely aware of Harry giving Lucius the prophecy. His tear-filled eyes were only focused on Hermione. The Death Eater ran the tip of his wand down her face.

"I quite enjoyed that Mudblood. I think I might do it again."

" _Don't touch her!"_

Fred's voice was going hoarse and his eyes were starting to sting. Hermione barely reacted to the threat, but Fred could see her eyes as she tried to look back at him. They were filled with terror. The Death Eater chuckled.

"Or shall I try it out on him? It won't be as fun, but it's what all blood-traitors deserve."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Don't hurt him."

Fred opened his mouth to tell the Death Eater he could have him. To plead for him to let Hermione go and do whatever he wanted to him instead. But he never got a chance.

"Get away from my godson."

Fred glanced up just as Sirius punched Lucius in the face.

"I….what?"

There was a flash and suddenly the figure of Tonks appeared in between Ginny and Luna. Fred watched as the rest of the Order began to appear throughout the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the last to appear with a flourish and Fred could see a touch of worry on some of the Death Eaters faces. For a few seconds there was silence, as neither side seemed sure of what to do.

Then chaos erupted.

Fred ducked his head at the sight of Remus firing a stunning spell at the Death Eater holding him. He fell forward as the man's grip on him vanished into smoke. He looked over to see George being pushed away by his captor just as Tonks hit him with a spell. George moved towards him, but Fred shook his head.

"Get Ginny!"

His brother nodded and Fred turned back to see Hermione being dragged back against the wall. Her captor shot a blasting spell which hit the wall beside Moody. Fred aimed his wand at the pair of them.

"Let. Her. Go."

The Death Eater held Hermione in front of him – wand at her throat.

"Take one more step and I will kill her."

"Then I'll kill you." He spat.

"I think not. I'll have apparated before her dead body hits the floor." He twisted his hand further into Hermione's hair and she gave a pained gasp.

"Please don't think I'm bluffing. I'm not. One move and she dies."

" _Stupefy!"_

The stunning spell flew over his shoulder and hit the Death Eater full on. He stumbled back whilst Hermione fell forwards. Fred ran at her and caught her in his arms. He held her shaking body close.

"You're okay. You're okay." He whispered. "I've got you."

"Fred…" She clutched at him. "Fred I…." She trailed off and despite their current situation, Fred kissed her forehead.

"You're safe." He whispered. "No thanks to me. But you're safe."

Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "Fred what on earth are you-"

Suddenly she pushed him aside and fired a spell behind him. Fred briefly saw a Death Eater stumbling backwards. He clutched her free hand.

"Come on."

Ducking several spells being fired overhead, the pair of them ran round to the other side of the chamber where they saw the others had ducked down behind the highest wall of the rock. Fred kept Hermione close beside him whilst shooting smiles at a slightly bruised George.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. No one answered.

Fred glanced over at Hermione. Up close he could see she was still trembling, and he squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "So sorry."

She shook her head. "Fred what are you talking about?"

"I couldn't…." His tears forced him to stop. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Hermione you were just…. I couldn't stop them…."

Realisation of what he meant dawned on her.

"Fred it's not your-"

A scream rang out, cutting her off. Fred wasn't the only person who stiffened as he realised it was Harrys scream. Silence settled for a few moments and he saw Ron moving out of corner of his eye.

"Ron?"

His younger brother ignored him. "Harry? Harry!"

"Ron no!" George tried to pull him back, but Ron snaked out of his brothers hold and ran off. Hermione's grip on his hand vanished and Fred realised she was following.

"Hermione!"

With a groan, Fred forced his aching body to his feet and ran after her. He scrambled back up the huge rock to see Remus kneeling beside Sirius's body. Fred suddenly went cold all over.

"Is…Is he…?"

"He's still breathing." Remus sighed. "He took several stunning spells that's all. He should be fine."

Fred glanced around. "Where's Harry?"

Remus pointed to the door at the far end. "He went after Bellatrix. I think he thought she… Ron and Hermione followed."

Of course, they had. Aware of the others behind him. Fred sprinted towards the door. Whilst he knew Hermione was more than capable of taking a Death Eater on in a duel; he'd already failed to stop her being hurt by them twice today.

He wasn't going to fail her a third time.

Fred didn't need to ask for directions. He could hear the sounds of duel echoing through the corridors. He could just about see Ron and Hermione in front of him. Even further up ahead he could make out flashes of lights. Reds and whites kept bouncing off each other. The corridor widened out into a huge atrium and Fred realised Ron and Hermione had stumbled to a halt. Putting on one final burst of speed, Fred hurried to join them.

"Hermione!"

She didn't answer. Fred came to a halt just behind her and his eyes fell on the figure of Dumbledore kneeling beside Harry on the floor. He saw Cornelius Fudge and several high-ranking officials staring at the scene in shock. Fred eyes moved from Dumbledore to the figure standing a few feet away. Thick black smoke suddenly surrounded them, and Fred only caught a brief glimpse of a pale, snake-like face before they vanished. He felt George grab his arm.

"Was that…. _him?"_

Fred shook his head. "I don't know. I think….I don't know."

He numbly reached forward for Hermione's hand. Only feeling slightly comforted when she grabbed it and held it tight.

"So?" George turned to him. "What now?"

"I guess we go back to Hogwarts."

George nodded. "And then what happens?"

Fred didn't have an answer to that. He knew what his brother was referring to. But he could only stare at the frozen figure of Hermione in front of him.

_Yes George. What does happen now? Do I tell her how I feel? Or do I just carry on being a coward?_

Fred sighed. He assumed that after what he had just gone through, telling Hermione he loved her would be easy. Yet he was starting to re-think that assumption.

"At least our final year ended with a bang." George murmured.

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "I guess it did."

* * *

Hermione reached up and awkwardly patted down her hair. It had been a few days since they'd arrived back at Hogwarts since going to the Department of Mysteries. They'd all been reassured Sirius would be okay. Yet something had still been troubling Harry. Both her and Ron had tried but he wasn't saying anything. Unable to solve that mystery for now, Hermione had focused on the other mystery – why Fred was suddenly avoiding her. The moment they had all been allowed to leave the hospital wing, he'd kept well out of her way and not even George knew why. Hermione quickly listened at the door of the seventh years dormitory in the boys tower and, once she knew the twins were alone, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Giving her robes a final brush down, she poked her head round the door. George greeted her with a smile, but Fred was busy staring at a space on the floor. Hermione shut the door behind her.

"I just wanted to see how you guys were after… well everything."

"Never better." George beamed. "Although I think mum may be less pleased when she hears about it."

Hermione nodded. "Fred? Are you okay?"

He gave a small nod and Hermione glanced at George who seemed just as confused. He slid into his robes with a smile.

"Whilst I know my company is a delight, I know I wasn't really the one you came to see. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Oh." Hermione shook her head. "No, it's….it's fine you don't….I mean this is your room. You don't need to leave."

George winked at her. "I think I do. See you in a bit."

Hermione watched him leave before turning back to Fred. She wrung her hands slowly – aware he still wasn't looking at her.

"Fred?"

"I'm glad Sirius is okay." He said. "Harry's lost enough. He didn't need to lose him as well."

Hermione sighed. "Yes. It's good news. But you've not said how you are."

"I'm fine." He kept his eyes on the floor. "I'm fine."

"Fred will you look at me!"

He glanced up at her and Hermione blinked furiously. A huge bruise covered one side of his forehead and she could see several small cuts on his face. All because he'd been trying to look after her. She took a deep breath.

"There. It's not so hard is it?"

Fred opened his mouth before shutting it again. "Hermione-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She cut in. "After everything that has just happened I thought…. Even without that we're friends aren't we?"

"Of course."

"So why have you being doing everything possible not to be near me?"

"Because…" Fred forced himself to his feet. "Because…." He sighed and Hermione watched his entire body relax. Fred smiled weakly at her.

"Because I'm an idiot." He whispered. "I…I was handling something badly and I'm sorry."

He reached out and took her hand. "So sorry."

Hermione smiled weakly. "It's fine. Anyway, I also came to say thank you."

"Thank you?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "For what?"

"For…."

_For being my friend. For always making me smile. For making me happy. For always being there for me. For being an amazingly kind and caring person. For giving me someone to fall in love with._

"For a lot of things," she said. "But mainly with what happened at the Department of Mysteries."

Fred's smile fell. "Hermione don't thank me for that. I did nothing."

"But-"

"No." He let go of her hand. "I did _nothing_!"

"Fred?"

He blinked furiously and Hermione could see fresh tears.

"A Death Eater knocked you to the ground and I did nothing. Another Death Eater held you hostage and threatened to kill you and I did nothing. He then _tortured_ you with the Cruciatus curse and I did nothing!"

"Fred I was there as well. I heard you screaming my name. I heard you begging for him to leave me alone. To not hurt me." She smiled weakly. "I half expected you to beg to take my place."

"I was going to." He admitted. "But the Order arrived first."

Hermione's eyes widened at his confession.

"You….you would have done that? Let yourself be tortured instead of me?"

"Of course, I would." Fred stopped trying to hold back his tears. "Hermione I would offer myself up to save you without a second thought."

"I…." Unsure of how to follow that, Hermione glanced around the room.

"Will you miss it?"

Fred was momentarily thrown by the change in topic. He nodded.

"Not everything. But most things."

"I'm surprised you guys stayed. Weren't you talking over Easter about dropping out?"

"Yeah. But…..well George still wanted to, but I had a change of heart. He agreed to stay until the end of the year."

"But I thought you guys wanted to leave?"

"We did." Fred moved forward and re-took her hand.

"But there was something I didn't want to say goodbye to any earlier than I had to. The thought of doing it hurt too much."

His other hand crept up to cup her face and Hermione allowed her hands to bury themselves in his jumper.

"What was it?"

Fred's nose brushed against hers. "You."

Hermione reached up on her toes and crashed her lips against Fred's. He kissed her back fiercely whilst tightening his hold on her. Hermione grabbed at his jumper, pulling him close against her body. Fred eased away with a smile and gently ran his thumb along one of the cuts on her face.

"I know this might seem very soon." He blushed. "Well, it is very soon. But….and you don't need to say anything back and or feel pressured to say or do anything. But….well….the thing is…."

"I love you."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Fred's smile grew and he kissed her again.

"In case this wasn't clear," he mumbled through the kiss, "I love you too."

His hands slid down her shoulders to rest on her waist and Hermione let her eyes wander over his face. She eyed the huge purple bruise on the side of his head.

"That must hurt."

He shrugged. "It was all in aid of a good cause."

"Maybe I could kiss it better?"

Fred slid his arms round her waist and lifted her off her feet.

"I think that would be an excellent idea."

She placed a gentle kiss at the edge of the bruise.

"Well, we'd best get started then."

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer than some of my stuff but it sort of seemed to run away with me. I'd always wanted the twins to be part of at least one of the end of year adventures and this just seemed like the perfect one.


End file.
